


Haymitch's First Escort

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch is recovering from the Quarter Quell.  His escort comes to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch woke up in a strange room. He had a needle in each arm, the last thing he remembered was Claudius Templesmith saying the winner of the 50th Hunger Games and 2nd Quarter Quell was Haymitch Abernathy.

Was that real or just a dream? He guessed it was real, there were no beds in the arena. A woman in a white uniform walked in the room and smiled at him. “Welcome back. You’re a lazy boy. You’ve slept for three days.

“Three days??

“Yes. I mean we expected you to sleep a day or so after the surgery.

“Surgery?

“No big deal. We just had to put your intestines back inside.

“Inside?? Inside my stomach?

“Well, you didn’t want to leave them in the arena Silly Boy. Or are you later districts all like Chaff?

“Huh?

“Chaff, the Victor of the 45th Games.

Haymitch frowned. “I know who you meant, the guy missing an arm. I came name all 49 Victors in order. I won a prize in school. I even got a cupcake from the bakery.”

“50 Victors. There are 50 Victors, Silly Boy.

“Fine. The fiftieth Victor would like something to eat.

She turned around and said. “I’ll ask the doctor. After what seemed like hours she returned with a small bowl of clear broth and a glass of water.

“I said I was hungry. I get more than this at home.

“Well, that’s all you’re getting for now.” She said sharply

“But…but…..I’m a Victor.

“That’s all your body can handle right now Haymitch. It’s been through a lot.

He recognized the voice of his elderly Escort. “Valeria…..I’m really hungry.

She walked over and patted him on the head. “I know. She looked at the nurse. Get him some pudding.

“I’m not an Avox. I don’t take meal orders.” The nurse stomped out of the room.

Valeria sighed and picked up a spoon.

“I can feed myself.” Haymitch said indignantly

“Of course you can but I want to help. 

He felt like a baby but he was hungry and wasn’t really sure he could feed himself. He dropped the water glass. The nurse came in annoyed with a plastic cup with a cover and a straw.

“What is this? He asked.

“A sippy cup. We give them to toddlers until they develop coordination.

Valeria took the cup from the nurse and said. “What about that pudding?

“I told you I’m not an Avox.”

Valeria went into the hallway to use the phone. “Mags, this is Valeria from District 12. The boy just woke up and I want to give him something sweet. The nurse is a bitch and won’t get me some pudding. I can’t smuggle it into the medical wing myself, they search me because I’m not a Mentor but no one questions a Victor. I think vanilla, chocolate might be too rich for him.

Valeria came back in the room and whispered. “Dessert will be here soon.”

“Were you talking to Mags from District 4? Haymitch asked.

“Yes.”

“How can you ask someone like her to fetch snacks? She’s a legend.

“She was once a teenager just like you and I smuggled in some treats for her.

Haymitch was stunned. “How? You work for District 12.

“Not always. They used to rotate the Escorts in the old days. I was working for District 4 the year Mags won.

“You’re older than Mags?

“Manners Haymitch. Yes. She’s 55 and I’m 62 so…..I am older

“Wow you were born before the Games. How long have you been an Escort?

“Since the sixth Games.”

“Then how come you have 12? We’re the worst.

“I don’t know about that. You won.

“Come on Valeria. How did you get stuck with 12?

“Well……by the time I was thirty I was the Escort for 2, by 35 for 1. When I was 40 I should have retired but…..

“You loved your work. He said sarcastically.

She frowned. “Haymitch, my father was killed in the uprising. He wasn’t a politician or a soldier. He was a hospital administrator that was trying to get doctors to agree to work in the outer districts for few years in return for free education. He was shot on his way to work by some bastards from District 13. His death was the rally cry to make weapons illegal in the districts. He was a real person that didn’t hurt anyone and tried to help the districts. Can you imagine how you would feel if all the districts declared war on 12? What if you won?

“We wouldn’t. Haymitch said.

“What if you did? Wouldn’t you want revenge? Let me bring this a little closer to home. When a kid from Town is reaped instead of the Seam don’t you laugh at their expense? Aren’t you happy they have to suffer?

Haymitch was embarrassed to admit that was exactly what happened.

“I spent a lot of years thinking you should all pay. As I got older and 1 and 2 always seemed to win I asked to be transferred to 12.

“Why?

“Because in all those years you only had one Victor. You didn’t have a chance. One Mentor is a disaster.

“I didn’t even have a Mentor.

“Honey…sometimes that’s better. The last Victor from 12 was always exhausted, trying to divide himself fairly between the boy and the girl. He tried so hard. Year after year of double coffins. It got to be too much for him.

“What should you do? Haymitch asked. “You have to try.

Valeria nodded. “Yes, you do. Haymitch how much time did I spend preparing you for your interview with Caesar?

“All afternoon.

“How much did I spend with the others?

He shrugged.

“An hour between the three of them. How much time did the Capitol Mentor spend with you?

‘Half the morning, she spent the other half with Maysilee.

“Do you know what happened to the other two?

He shook his head. 

“Nothing. She let them do whatever they wanted. You had a good chance, Maysilee had a slim chance. The other two were hopeless.

“That’s not true.

“Haymitch, it is true. The best thing you can do each year is decide who you can help and target all your energy there. I’m not saying ignore the other tribute but accept the probability of their imminent death and know in your heart, there’s nothing you can do to save them.

Haymitch was horrified. He could never be that cold. He could never look at a scared kid and write them off. Too many people had written him off. Valeria had been so nice to him. How could she be so shut off from the others? It's like they didn't exist for her.

Valeria heard a commotion outside. “Ah….Mags is here. I’m going to get you some pudding. Then do you want to use the phone and call your mother?

Haymitch was about to say yes but decided against it. “No. We don’t have a phone. The nearest phone is Peacekeeper Thompson. She’ll be scared if he shows up at the house.

“You’ll see her soon enough. Are you going to let her move into the Victor’s Village?

He laughed. “Of course. She’s my Mom. My little brother is going to be so excited.

“You’re a good boy Haymitch. 

“I don’t know about that Valeria. I’ve killed people.

“You survived. Now you can take care of your own.


	2. A Plan Doomed to Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch's Escort tries to protect him but he doesn't understand.

Valeria met Mags in the hallway. The Peacekeepers were on either side of her.

“Mags, I’m so glad you could come.

Mags smiled at the Peacekeepers. “See, I was invited. I’m not trying to kill the new Victor. For Panem’s sake my girl wasn’t even the runner up, what do I care? Can I visit with my old friend Valeria?

“Where is the Capitol Mentor? The head Peacekeeper asked.

“I’d like to know.” Valeria said. “I should be planning banquets while she babysits but she’s basking in the glow of her first Victor.

“It’s not right for an Escort to be down here before he’s released. You don’t have anywhere to “escort” him to yet.

“You’ll probably find the “mentor” at the nightclub accepting drinks instead of buying them for sponsors. Valeria said disgustedly.

“We’ll find her.” The Peacekeepers said and left them alone.

Mags smiled and said. “Valeria, I haven’t seen you in ages. She gave the older woman a hug and whispered. “They’re not happy with him. That forcefield was a problem, tell him to blame it on the Capitol Mentor.

Valeria whispered back. ‘I can’t do that. She’ll be executed. They can’t kill a Victor.

“They can do worse. Mags answered.

“I don’t betray my own. Valeria said firmly.

Mags said harshly before she pulled away. “Sometimes it’s easy to forget we don’t have any friends in the Capitol. She said loudly. “Do what you can for him.

Valeria went into the boy’s room. She glanced at Mags in the doorway and nodded. She turned the television on loudly to muffle any bugging devices.

“You’re the talk of the town Haymitch. You should see how much everyone loves you.

He laughed. ‘Yeah. There are only three people I care about it.

She pulled a chair close to his bed and started to feed him the pudding. “Well, I love you. She dropped a spoonful of pudding on his hospital gown. She leaned in to clean it and whispered. “Don’t talk, just listen. When you have your interview play down that you figured out the forcefield yourself. Blame someone else. Tell them your old Escort said if you got to the end of the arena, you’d find something useful.

He blinked in surprise. “Did you know? He mouthed

She shook her head.

He tried to sit up and pretended to reach for the pudding. He leaned close to her and whispered. “Why don’t you want me to get the credit? I’m smart. I figured it out. If I say I cheated it will take away from 12 and I deserve the credit.

Valeria sighed. He was such a boy, right now he seemed more like a six year old instead of a sixteen year old Victor. “Yes Sweetheart, you deserve all the credit but not the bl….

The Capitol Mentor came in the room. “Get out Valeria. He’s my Victor.”

“Can I just finish up my visit? Valeria asked. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a Victor.

“You can see him when he’s released. Get on the ball with the parties and banquets, old lady. I don’t want to be embarrassed.

Valeria glared at her but before she left she gave Haymitch a warm smile. “Remember what I said about your interview. You’re the darling of the Capitol, they will hang on your every word.

Valeria left medical and the Mentor rang the buzzer for the nurse.

“When will he be released? 

“A couple of days. Now that he’s awake it shouldn’t take long.

The Mentor nodded and for the first time spoke to Haymitch. “You’re embarrassing me by taking so long to recover. You know the old woman is right she hasn’t had a Victor in a long time and that’s because this was my first year. You only won because I’m such a good Mentor.

Haymitch stared at her incredulously. This woman had barely said three sentences to him before today. It was Valeria that took care of them on the train. It was Valeria who had to track this woman down because she didn’t even meet the train when they arrived. He didn’t want this bitch to have any claim to his victory. He would take all the credit, he figured out everything. He’d make himself out to be the most brilliant Victor in the history of the Games. He’d show all of them. Five minutes ago he thought about giving Valeria credit because even though she didn’t tell him about the forcefield. She did help him. She told him how to act, how to get sponsors and he was sure it was Valeria who brought any sponsors he had to the “Mentor.” 

Valeria left medical and put in another call to Mags, she asked her to meet her at a restaurant on Commerce Street. When Mags arrived Valeria immediately took her to a coffee shop on the next block, just in case the phones were tapped.

“What’s going on? Mags asked. “You made your intentions clear.

“I told him to blame his old Escort. To say if he got to the end of the arena there would be something he could use.

Mags turned as white as a ghost. ‘No. They’ll kill you.

“I’m old. They’ll make it look like a heart attack. Convince him of that when another Escort shows up on the tour.

“Valeria, you don’t deserve that.

“Maybe not but he deserves a chance. Let’s go have lunch so I don’t arouse anymore suspicion.

Three days later Valeria sat in the audience and listened to Haymitch talk about how stupid everyone was particularly his Mentor. How everyone wrote him off and he did it all on his own. She hoped Mags was wrong, that they wouldn’t make him pay but she’d been around long enough to know better. By this time next year he’d be a Capitol whore and the name Valeria would pick out of the boy’s bowl would be Garrett Abernathy. It wouldn’t be by choice, it would be the only name in there just like it always was when a Victor’s kid was called. She saw them fix the bowls once when she was the Escort for three. She couldn’t bring herself to tell Haymitch, let him have whatever little joy life held for him.


End file.
